Protective goggles of this type, which are typically known as full-view goggles, are used for example as safety goggles in the workplace, or as ski goggles. In such goggles, it is known to provide vent openings in the frame itself, to prevent fogging of the lens as much as possible. The fastening straps provided for fastening such protective goggles are attached to securing devices, which either are spray-molded onto the frame or must be mounted thereon, the latter being relatively labor-intensive.